


Swapped love

by MediaMaxine



Series: MM's Lewthur Hellscape [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: What if Arthur and Lewis were together? What if Vivi went with Lewis in the cave?Here's my take on it





	1. Ghost

“This is a horrible idea, Vi.”

The three Mystery Skulls strode up to the mansion, intimidating and imposing in its black and fuchisa colours.

Vivi rolled her eyes.

“Artie, you say that every mission.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true!”

“Can we just go in?”

Mystery butt in. Arthur groaned and sulked while Vivi grinned triumphantly.

They entered the large double doors…

That slammed shut behind them almost immediately.

A small purple flame danced across their vision. Well shit, this haunt was already going fast.

It served to start lighting a string of candles until the large chandelier violently jolted to life.

“This is so cool!”

Arthur and Mystery were a bit too occupied to respond, what with being completely terrified, on Arthur end, and totally unnerved, for Mystery.

Oh, where those-? Small, frankly adorable, ghosts appeared. Mouths moving like a choir but they failed to hear anything they could possibly be saying.

The ghosts half circled them, still moving their mouths, tiny little spikes on their heads jolting from side to side and she was going to die, they’re so cute!

Oh wait, they’d gone hostile.

Okay, she was gonna die for an entirely different reason.

The Mystery Skulls fled down the corridor and a suit of armour tried to slice them to pieces. They slid forwards on their stomachs in hope of avoidance.

Oh, Mystery’s head was gone. Wait, nevermind, it was just down in his collar, what a smart boy.

Oh, the paintings came to life! Aaaand they also went hostile, shit.

Her arms shook slightly with the weight of both Arthur and Mystery as the piled up to keep themselves away from the paintings, one of whom opened a trapdoor right beneath her feet, shit.

They were falling and falling and she was falling for longer and further than they were and the floor slamming into her rear wasn’t a pleasant feeling, she thinks.

A large coffin with four stands with pots(???) began to open revealing a skeleton ghost. Which was really cool, well until he, because those broad shoulders guaranteed that, glared at her pointing down at her threatening.

The stands bursts to life and a, fricking fabulous, pompadour of flames flickered into being and if she weren’t so terrified she would be squealing.

She started to run for her very skin and at some point, Arthur and Mystery joined her and she was honestly thankful for not being left alone in this situation.

All these doors were making her really dizzy though.

Ah shit, the ghost was catching up, she was so fucked, shit shit shit-

* * *

 

Arthur wasn’t sure what as going on but he wasn’t going to at least attempt to shield his friend from the large, imposing force that was gunning for her.

He stretched his arms out as he stepped in front of her, closing his eyes in preparation for the pain.

And…

Nothing was happening.

What the…?

The ghost just… Stopped.

He opened an eye, confusion overruling caution.

He wasn’t aiming to go around him, he was just moving closer, slowly but completely lacking the rage and ferocity he previously witnessed.

The golden pulsing heart began drifting to him and there was this feeling of melancholy and strange familiarity.

He wasn’t sure why this ghost was this familiar and everything about him was screaming at him that ‘you know him, you definitely know him!“ But every moment he tried to listen and place it, his head grew cloudy so he just let his hands raise towards the heart and…

It was calling to him and it lacked rhyme or reason for his compliance and Vivi was grabbing his arm and oh, now he was running.

He glanced over his shoulder, not sure what caused him to reach out to the clearly distraught spirit and he watched the heart fall to the floor and crack violently.

The ghost’s glowed a bright fuchsia and oh crap, crap, crap, he was burning the mansion down

He was actually happy, whatever that was got interrupted if that was going to happen, though he had a feeling that it was that very interruption that caused the explosive reaction.

He rushed into the van and immediately began driving away.

* * *

 

He watched the van drive away.

He brought his locket, his anchor up from his chest and looked at the picture inside, he was, Arthur was happy and they were both so  _ **happy**_.

A tear trailed down the side of his human apparition.

* * *

 

The mansion faded from existence.


	2. Cave

“Do we have to go?”

Vivi turned in her seat, her normal smile plastered upon her face as she met Arthur’s annoyed gaze.

“Yepseroonie! It’s been bugging people for a while, and honestly, who else would actually check it out?”

“THAT’S THE GODDAMN POINT!”

Arthur rubbed his temples, as he forced himself to his normal neutral state.

“I just-… Something doesn’t feel right with this visit, about this place in general.”

“It’ll be fine, Artie! Lewis! Back me up!”

Lewis shrugged behind the wheel.

“I completely understand your point, mi Amor, but at this point, it would be a waste of a trip to go back.”

Vivi gave a shit eating grin as Arthur groaned flopping down in the back of the van. Vivi and Mystery had called dibs on the front this time, plus he was typing up their normal mission log so it was alright for now.

“You guys so owe me for this.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Lo siento, Estrellita, I’ll make it up to you.”

Vivi giggled out a gag as Arthur blushed.

“Gross!”

“Vivi, you’re such a child.”

“Eh!? Mystery, you’re supposed to be on my side!!”

A pleasant atmosphere filled the vehicle, the tension that had seeped into all their shoulders steadily bleeding out as more idle chat filled the vehicle.

Then, as though as though transfused from a willing donor, the tension quickly rose as they dropped outside the cave.

* * *

 

The four moved in cautiously, Arthur glued to Lewis’ side as he looked around in paranoia. Vivi started at everything curiously and Mystery gave a small scowl.

Arthur was right, something was wrong with this place, he’d have to watch carefully.

They came across two openings, one that open to a natural incline and the other stayed flat.

“We’ll have to split up here, come on Arthur.”

Lewis turned to him, inclining his head to the, well, incline.

“Yeah, I’m not going up there. I’ll go flat.”

Lewis shrugged slightly, a bit disappointed he wouldn’t get to stay close, he felt the strange vibes from the cave, but he wasn’t going to pressure Arthur into anything he didn’t want to do.

“Welp! Guess it’s us two. Dos amigos, out on the lowly path, well, highly path, in this case, I think.”

And so they split. Vivi and Lewis, Arthur and Mystery.

* * *

 

A decent vessel.

Would’ve preferred the blonde, but she’d do.

* * *

 

Vivi and Lewis arrived at the opening. Lewis held up the torch peering down onto, oh shit those are huge, stalagmites.

Vivi froze at the doorway, her left side burning and she couldn’t move it at all. She groaned, too much of the burning numbness over her vocal cords to scream or say something, or warn Lewis or anything!

Lewis turned at the sound but not before her left side lurched forward, pressing a hand to his chest and effectively throwing him off the edge, and holy shit, no, NO, NONONONONONONONONO this can’t be real!!!

* * *

 

Arthur looked up as he heard a, (was that Lewis’ voice?) yell and his eyes caught a figure, an all too familiar figured free falling directly into the spikes!

He didn’t hear his own screams over the sound of ripping, tearing, stabbing and he felt tears streaming down his face but it didn’t matter what he felt because Lewis was dead, DEAD, DEAD!

He collapsed in a heap as he grew dizzy and nauseous.

* * *

 

She heard Arthur screaming and she began to cry, well the half she could still control, as she gripped the traitorous arm that just killed one of her own best friends, staring at the prone corpse.

She wasn’t paying attention as a feeling, different from the burning but still agonizing, tore into her forearm and she felt herself faint.

* * *

 

Vivi woke in a daze, wincing at the searing pain that latched onto her cranium and she struggled to sit, using her arms to support herself but why was she falling onto her left side?

Wait, where’s her arm.

She began breathing heavily, well on her way to hyperventilation when a hand gripped her remaining arm.

“Vivi!!! Vi calm down, its okay, you’re okay now.”

She raised her gaze to a kind, though worried, smiling face and she felt herself relaxing.

* * *

 

She gave a small smile after the surgery.

Arthur had been kind enough to make her a fully functioning arm, which was so cool, she didn’t know he could do that.

She frowned as her mind drifted to a thought that she was surprised didn’t cross her mind earlier, it had been apparently been a month and a few weeks since her admission to the hospital, after all, shouldn’t he be here?

“Arthur?”

The mechanic looked up from his check on the arms functionality, meeting her eyes with a confused hun.

“Yeah?”

“Where’s Lewis?”

He tilted his head in confusion, wait, confusion?

“Lewis?”

She opened her mouth to clarify when he continued.

“Who’s ‘Lewis’?”


	3. Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was by no means a psychologically questionable nor a mentally unstable person.
> 
> But, Dios Mios, Arthur had him questioning that constantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tUMBLR IS SO FUCKED! I HAD TO GO INTO MY SIDEBLOG BECAUSE IT WOULDNT LET ME USE THE FUCKING SEARCH. THE ACTUAL FUCK?

Lewis wasn’t a particularly excitable man.

Unless in a few circumstances, those being

1\. His family was included

2\. He was doing anything related to cooking in any capacity

3\. He was with or talking about or even just think about Arthur Kingsmen.

He was by no means a psychologically questionable nor a mentally unstable person.

But, Dios Mios, Arthur had him questioning that constantly.

He found himself thinking about doing the stupidest things just for Arthurs attention.

He became an absolute dumbass in the mechanic’s presence.

He didn’t care.

Arthur deserved all affection he could give him, all the attention, all the praise, everything he had, GOD he loved him so much!

“Woah, settle down, lover boy.”

Lewis sighed as Vivi snickered.

“Shut up Vi.”

“Oh come on big guy, it’s cute! Plus, trust me, as the shared wing woman of your relationship, I can affirm that Arthur is just as crazy about you!”

Lewis blushed looking away.

“…He is?”

She grinned at him smugly.

“He totally is! Which is why you shouldn’t worry about what you give him!”

Lewis sighed, tracing the handcrafted Jewellery box. Arthur liked necklaces and earrings and bracelets, so he thought he’d give him somewhere to put them.

“But it is so immature and maybe he already has one and oh this is definitely gonna go south!-”

Vivi placed her finger on his lips and wretched the box from his grasp.

“Well if you hate it so much, I’ll take it!”

Lewis immediately ripped it away from her, growling, GROWLING, threateningly.

He blushed when Vivi laughed at him.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll give him the box.”

Vivi cheered.

* * *

 

For all the romantic things they tended to do, Arthur and Lewis actually liked the company of Vivi.

As she giggled so loudly they could hear her over the wind from the sheer velocity of the roller coaster and the screams of other riders because she saw Arthur curl into Lewis’ side, they realised that no, they, in fact, did not enjoy her company during romantic outings.

It was better than the alternative though, at least they knew where she was.

It wouldn’t be the first time she snuck into their dates

(“We need photo albums! What are we gonna tell your kids about your relationship when they inevitably ask?!”

“How in the ever-loving FUCK did you get that waitress’ outfit!?”

“A magician never reveals their secrets, Artie!”

“Where is the real waitress?”

“Nowhere you should worry your romantic little faces about, carry on with your date!”

Lewis pulled Arthur behind him as she cackled.)

Arthur groaned as Vivi took a multitude of pictures at every opportunity.

It was weird though. Normally he’d be demanding she go home.

Lewis shrugged away the thought and lead Arthur to another ride.

* * *

 

The night was coming to a close and Lewis fiddled with the gift box.

He trusted Vivi, she helped him with getting together with his love after all, but the nerves were frayed and bubbling under his skin and if he had something else he would burn this damned box.

“Estrellita, I…”

He flushed as those pretty eyes, that had gradients from a bright orange then faded into a beautiful gold that made his knees go weak-, looked upon him.

He held out the gift.

Arthur blushed, giving him his beautiful, but sadly relatively rare, smile and their hands brushed and Lewis was going to explode he was absolutely sure of it-

A smaller box was placed into his hand. He grinned at his love, he was certain he’d never ever lose or get rid of this, not even in death!

Arthur opened his gift first and he gave a bright grin and they really didn’t need that pesky old sun if Lewis could get him to do that more often and he certainly was going to-

Arthur was staring at him expectantly. He blushed as he realised he forgot what they were doing, (c'mon Pepper, you’ve done this six times now! You always space, jackass!) but at least he got a pretty little chuckle from his love from his stupidity.

He opened the box to find, oh that was a locket. He ran his hands over the engraving (‘to the dorkiest and best boyfriend in the world, Lewis Pepper’. He was gonna cry-) and he clicked it open.

He blinked as he noticed a picture was already inside. He’d never seen this picture before. Wait, wasn’t that at-

“I had Vivi taking the picture for it today-”

-And he was crying.

Arthur giggled as he was swooped up in his sobbing boyfriend’s grasp.

* * *

 

Lewis ran his hands over the engravings of his anchor and felt his head spin with renewed anger at the woman who took it all from him.

All her false enthusiasm, all her bullshit interruptions. She wanted this to happen. He’d make her pay.

“We will be together again soon, Estrellita. She wouldn’t get in the way this time.”


	4. Freaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not freaking out,  
> But it feels our time is running out  
> How did this shit come about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a nightmare finding these last two chapters, literally I wanted to throw my phone and destroy my account. Tumblr wounldnt let me see these in my main blog so I had to use my sideblog which is just ???

A small white bonsai tree emerged from the ground. Shiromori popped the rest of her head from the ground.

She turns looking about when she notices the purple glow from the cave.

There must be some level of magic within this place.

She growls when her tracker shrivels. Another dud!

Wait, was that?? She followed the trial of magic, being led to a heart, cracked and dull on the charred floor.

She places her leg on it and feels the magical essence spreading from it and through her being.

She raises her hand and…

Three flowers, none of which served her purpose. Wasn’t the one.

She cuts them loose.

She grows and grabs the heart and oh that is just the right tracker, that wretched kitsune was as good as-!…

Her arm was burning.

A large ghoul appeared in front of her.

…Huh…

* * *

 

Lewis reared up for a punch, the… plant…lady??…. Her head went flying as his first connected, falling and crumbling into ashes.

He wretched his anchor free from the charred arm and replaced it on his chest.

**_POP._ **

What.

He whipped his head around to see a tree where Tree girls head would have been.

Oh she regenerated her parts.

Didn’t matter, he summoned his flames on his fist.

He watched as she reared back, blew on the flower in her hand and kinda just… Went underground??

He didn’t really care.

He looked to the floor. More flowers.

That were… Beating?

He took up the black-eyed Susan that reminded him so much of his amor.

He noticed a movement from the corner of his eye(socket? He didn’t really know how to think about his body even after all these months)

He saw the blue flower.

Blue flower.

Blue.

BLUE.

Vivi.

VIVI.

He felt an ungodly amount of rage fill his being and he burnt the flower.

* * *

 

“FIRE!!!!”

Vivi jolted awake and screamed, trying to rid herself of the burning sensation.

She rolled around the van, tears prickling in her eyes from the pain.

“VIVI!!!”

Arthur was hovering over her, shaking her. With Mystery looking at her in concern, rubbing his head on her side.

Mystery.

MYSTERY.

Her arm was ripping. Tearing. She was screaming.

MYSTERY’S TEETH.

“Vivi, its ok! Everythings completely fine. I’m here!”

Arthur moved in front of her, blocking her view of her dog. Well, her not-dog. Her not-dog that had such sharp teeth that were tearing into her shoulder.

“Vi. I need you to calm down. I’m not going to let anything hurt you, okay? Mystery doesn’t want to hurt you. Neither of us wants to hurt you.”

She closed her eyes on Arthurs instruction. Breathing in slowly. Letting out.

“There we go.”

She gave a small smile.

“Thanks, Art.”

“It’s okay.”

He put something in her hand.

Oh, the laptop.

“I updated the map, marked off the last location and marked where we should go next. And I fixed up the van. Let’s focus on finding our man.”

She grinned happily.

“You mean  _ **your**_  man! Let’s find Lewis!”

….

Shit.

Arthur wasn’t there anymore, that pink glow took over again.

She laughed nervously as Mystery glared at her.

She let him take over her place on the mattress and patted his head.

“Sorry about that, buddy. I’ll take over for now.”

She checked the map.

A mirage of marked out places and a single purple question mark where they were going to next.

Arthur really outdid himself.

She frowned.

Arthur shouldn’t be doing so much. He made her arm. He fixed the van. He organised the map. He still went on the investigations along with the search.

He couldn’t even remember who they were looking for.

He couldn’t even go to his own home.

She was going to help him. Let him rest.

They could detour to Lance’s place.

She didn’t notice the red petal that flew in through the open door nor Mystery’s fear.

* * *

 

Lewis placed the golden petals inside his locket, returning its golden hue.

Three deadbeats materialised and retreated inside the locket.

He needed to get to Arthur. Get him away from that wretch.

He almost didn’t notice the semi truck that but him.

The truck’s driver watched in fear as their semi was taken over.

Lewis materialised in the driver’s seat and slammed the gas.


	5. Hellbent (Part 1)

Vivi yawned as she got into the driver’s seat. She glanced over and- oh there was her fucking demon dog oh hi! She pressed herself to the door in fear.

She relaxed when he gave her no acknowledgement, still holding her prosthetic. She observed him looking down at a… Petal? He looked awfully stressed. She glanced around, before cautiously reaching out her hand, because this is what owners are supposed to do right? Love and be there for their pets?

She flinched when he moved his head but sealed her resolve and placed her palm on his head. In a pet. Mystery looked up at her in surprise before leaning into it with an appreciative smile. She grinned down at him and started the vehicle.

* * *

They’d been driving for a while, Mystery was sleeping and Arthur, well he’d been sleeping a while which was honestly a relief, he’d been doing so much for them both.

But anyways she was the only one awake and she was sleepy, she yawned.

… The music on the radio stopped.

What???

She glanced down at it and the van slowed without her consent.

What was happening?

She noticed something in the mirror, and she looked behind.

That was a semi, in the middle of the road heading towards the van.

She turned the key, trying to restart the van. Why wasn’t it working!?

The van slowed to a complete stop. The truck was getting closer. She slammed her prosthetic into the dash in a last ditch effort.

She shrieked as the current ran up and short-circuited her arm.

She held her shoulder, a few tears leaking through from the pain. Wait the arm wasn’t working. Shit shit shit-

The Semi was right behind them.

Fuck!

She slammed the gas. Mystery was forced back into his seat. She could hear the semi rev up behind theme, she urged the vehicle faster.

Arthur opened his eyes wearily as his body was jerked from its place. He yelped as he avoided the bat that fell from the top shelf. Didn’t he tell Vivi not to put it that high!?

As he was near thrown into the backdoor from the sheer force of the momentum of the vehicle, he decided that scolding her could probably wait. He grabbed the seat and braced his knees to the flooring.

“What is happening?!”

“Ghost Semi!!”

“… What the hell is a ghostsem-”

He looked behind himself and through the window.

Oh. That ghost semi.

Arthur immediately scrambled to gain more secure grip at the sight of the approaching vehicle. Shit, it was gaining fast!

He swivelled his head around when the vehicle jerked with new weight and gasped when he saw the plant woman(?) on the windshield. She took a scissor-like tool and- no, there is no way she could break that fortified glass.

She started slamming the weapon and he winced as the cracks appeared. The windshield shattered and she stabbed through into the seat, narrowly missing Mystery’s skull. And reared up for a final swing, why did she look so excited at the sight of Mystery’s blood?

* * *

Lewis gave a longing look at the image inside of his anchor and gathered his flames in the direction of the wheel.

Soon, Estrellita. He will get rid of that traitor and you will be safe from her.

* * *

They all yelped as the vehicle jerked upwards with a resonating  _ **POP**_ (wait was that the wheel?!) and the woman flew off.

* * *

Shiromori clenched her first in annoyance before the bright light blinded her and-

Lewis and his deadbeats all shared a confused look at the large bump that caused them to bounce in place.

* * *

The Skulls gave a collective sigh of relief before the vehicle sped down the cliff side.

Vivi slammed the brakes, that obviously failed.

Mystery climbed into the back with Arthur.

Arthur tumbled backwards with the momentum of the vehicle, grabbing for any form of leverage, only coming up with the bat that nearly took him out earlier.

Their collective screams stopped when they slammed into Kingsmen Mechanics.

Vivi’s body lurched forward into the glass of the windshield, cutting and scraping at her skin, however, she was already unconscious so at the very least she wouldn’t feel the shards in her skin until later.

Mystery pulled Arthur from the back and they both rushed to remove Vivi from the wreckage.

Arthur rushed to remove the glass, first aid kit already in his possession.

“Shit, shit, shit! This is horrible! I can’t tell she has internal bleeding but she seems relatively fine, I guess.”

He cleaned and wrapped her wounds as best he could at his speed. They didn’t have time to slowly dress her, or to really look. The Semi probably wouldn’t stop at just running them off the road and that plant lady wa-

“Kitsune!”

… Right behind them.

He turned in place to see the Plant Woman right behind them, eyes trained on Mystery who moved backwards in fear.

“… Shiromori… It’s… Been a long time.”

Mystery moved behind Arthur and in front of Vivi. Arthur glared at him before subtle picking up the bat.

“You vile, cowardly creature-…!”

Arthur looked at her confusion, observing her eyes widening as she noticed something, no, someone currently on the floor.

Arthur’s eyes widened as she grew from shocked to furious at the very sight of Vivi and moved in front of her.

Shiromori growled and her scissors grew exponentially as she launched herself at them.

He intercepted with the bat, slamming it into her face.

“Mystery, get Vivi out of here!”

He ran forward and kept swinging and dodging until-

He noticed the Ghost, the same ghost from the mansion (wait was he the one chasing them!? When did he even park?) grabbing and throwing Vivi into the back of the semi.

“Viv-”

A slicing pain in his cheek reminded him of his prior fight. He swirled around and moved the bat in front of him defensively as Shiromori attempted to slice him half.

She roared and the bat went flying. He braced himself for the impact of the blade.

##  _**BOOM** _

Shiromori’s arm went flying.

Arthur turned at the source of the sound.

“Get off of my property!”

Good, ol Uncle Lance. He gave a small smile before he remembered.

“Vivi!”

He ran over to the semi and frowned at the gaping darkness of the apparent depths.

He heard a scream, that was Vivi’s voice, and he jumped down, concern for his own safety plummeting.


	6. Hellbent (Part 2)

Vivi was forced awake by the sudden movement of her body. Were… Were the others okay? She rubbed the stabbing feeling in her head and winced at the sting of antiseptic that travelled up her nerves. That must have been Arthur who treated her wounds so quickly, she didn’t think they had time to go to the hospital.

She opened her eyes and scanned the area, momentarily forgetting the pulling on her body. Her eyes widened when she noticed the blue woman from before trying to slash at Arthur. She tried to move forward to help him, she couldn’t lose him too, she couldn’t lose them both!

“Arth–!”

Her body fell backwards, the dragging more apparent in her mind. She pulled at the grip desperately, looking up to see who would dare force her to stay from her friend’s side at this crucial moment!

Her eyes locked with the hateful pits of the mansion ghost and the blood ran from behind her face and she struggled harder when she noticed the semi with the two maliciously grinning small ghosts that held open the back of it.

She could have sworn she heard Arthur voice calling for her as she was thrown into darkness.

* * *

 

Her vision cleared after a minute and she looked up as the cave (this place looked horrifically familiar) came into view. More of the small ghosts lined the walls each leering down aside from one that frowned at her in apparent… Sympathy? Concern?

She didn’t have time to dwell, she moved forward, her steps picking up to run when she heard flames crackle behind her. The Ghost was certainly on her tail.

* * *

 

Arthur braced himself for his landing and was confused when he started…floating?

He looked around and he noticed the small pink ghosts from the mansion. All humming, singing little musical notes and nuzzling against him. He looked at them in bewilderment and hesitantly pet a few on the head, them singing sweetly and the others trying to gain more attentio-

Dammit Kingsmen! You are in here for a reason!

He shrugged them off and rushed forward, the chirps and hums following him.

One solitary blob kept up the pace and started… Leading him? It looked concerned and the others didn’t seem to want to harm him so he followed.

* * *

 

She ran up the natural staircase, those ghosts hadn’t allowed her the flat plain, so she was forced up.

She skidded to a stop, waving her arms- well arm, the metal one still wasn’t working- to aid in balancing her before she fell into the spikes below.

She sighed in relief before a grip that was growing concerningly familiar caught her.

* * *

The small ghost lead him to the incline and helped him up the steps.

* * *

 

She struggled against the far stronger grip and her metal arm finally worked in gripping the tuxedo jacket.

The ghost walked them to the edge. Pits with glowing irises narrowing in growing disdain.

* * *

 

He was almost there! Just a few more steps!

* * *

 

A flame spread from the collar and over the skull and the face suddenly revealed made her freeze.

“Lewis?”

* * *

 

Arthur turned the corner to the ledge and-

* * *

 

“ _ **STOP!**_ ”

The ghost- no  _ **Lewis**_ froze and started to turn while she stared at her best friend, his boyfriend, her surrogate little brother LewLew who was apparently dead and wanted her dead too and oh God why was this happening?!

Lewis stared at Arthur. He… He was here, right in front of him. He moved towards the quickly advancing figure.

“Estrellita, I-”

* * *

 

Arthur generally ignored the ghost that was making his head hurt in his mere presence and rushed forward to grab at Vivi.

His head merely just grazed the golden locket but that was all it took to fill his world with familiar pink and achingly familiar memories.

* * *

 

Lewis dropped Vivi, who was, luckily for her, enough unto the ledge to not plummet to certain doom and wrapped his arms around the now limp Arthur.

Vivi shook in residual fear and shock but at the sight of the collapsed Arthur, she quickly moved to his side.

“Arthur?! … The… glow? Oh, of course, he’d get the glow now!”

Lewis glared at her but made no move to engage her physically.

“… Glow. What do you mean a glow?! What did you  _ **DO**_ to him!?”

She gaped (he really thought she did this to him?) and shook her head.

“I didn’t do anything! All I know is that he can’t remember you and every time he gets reminded of your existence, he just- his eyes go like ** _that_**  and he faints! I don’t know why or how but it just… Happens!!!”

Lewis went silent in growing horror as he looked down.

“… I… I did this to him…”

“You  ** _WHAT_**!?”

He glared at her before sighing.

“… I didn’t want him to remember seeing my death.”

“He was there when you died? Wait, Arthur  **SAW**  you  ** _DIE!?_** ”

He narrowed his eyes.

“So did you.”

She froze.

“… What?”

“You were there.”

She shook her head.

“There is no way. I-”

“ _Don’t_  fuck with me Yukino! You were there!”

“I couldn’t have-”

“You  ** _KILLED_**  me!”

“ ** _No!_**  No! Why would I- I didn’t even know you were dead!”

“ ** _BULLSHIT!!_**  You were at the cave!  **YOU**   ** _pushed_** me off!”

“I don’t remember anything about the cave!”

## “ _ **LIAR!!!**_ ”

He slammed his now flaming fist on the ground and she trembled in place.

What was he talking about? This must be a misunderstanding! What was happening? Why, why would she murder him?

She kept shaking her head, first slowly the rising into a crescendo that was near certain to give most people both vertigo and whiplash.

Lewis looked ready to attack again at her denial but was swiftly interrupted.

Arthur had begun moving, and his sudden mumbling and whimpering soon evolved into broken cries.

He shot up and covered his mouth as he began sobbing.

“Lewis…”

“Estrellita?”

Arthur froze before turning his head to a confused stare and quickly launched himself further into Lewis’ neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry! I should’ve done something! I should have moved or come with you guys and God, Lew I am so sorry we left you there!”

Lewis shushed the sobbing figure in his arms and Vivi pet Arthur’s hair lightly. They could continue their discussion later, at this point Arthur needed them most.


End file.
